


How everything went perfectly against Steve's expectations in exactly nine hours

by Kosmoceras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Stony in happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmoceras/pseuds/Kosmoceras
Summary: Because Steve and Tony can keep their relationship in secret, right?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 57





	How everything went perfectly against Steve's expectations in exactly nine hours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you forgive me for language mistakes, english isn't my native language. Enjoy :)

10:57 AM

"I can't wait to tell the whole team. They're gonna be so confused," said Tony between kisses from Steve who was trying not to crush the man underneath him. Nothing special, just two of them on the couch, fully clothed, exchanging lazy morning kisses of pure happiness from the newly started relationship. And then Steve stopped, and stared at his boyfriend with terror in his eyes

"No, Tony. We can't tell the whole team."

"What- why?" asked Tony and when Steve hesitated to respond, he understood. "You mean the gay thing, right? Darling, you know damn well that's completely normal these days, so there's nothing to be afraid of." He ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Yes, I know," Captain looked away with his eyes, his arms still leaning on both sides of Tony's head. "But it's different when it comes to me."

"It's not different. I think it would be great if Captain America was standing up for the rights of sexual minorities."

"I AM not ready, Tony. Not yet."

"It's ok, darling. We won't tell anyone," he kissed his forehead. "Now, c'mere," Tony quickly grabbed him by his waist pulling him closer, eager for more pleasure, when-

"Stark? Where do you keep my-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, THOR, DID YOU NEVER LEARN HOW TO KNOCK?" Tony roared. Steve almost fell to the floor in panic. Instead, he quickly sat on the other edge of the couch, trying to look like he's been sitting there all morning.

The god of thunder leaned on the door and smiled significantly.

"What a cute couple you are."

"NO!" Steve quickly denied. "I was just... helping Tony clean his shirt from... grease?" he looked at his boyfriend searching for any help.

Thor raised his eyebrow, still smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we're not-"

"Steve, it's ok. Thor knows."

"Yeah, I know. And you look great together," he stated and continued like nothing happened. "So, Stark, where do you keep my megingjörð?"

"Meginyo- what?" Steve send Tony unsettling glance.

"It's Thor's magic belt," explained genius and turned to god. "It's still a prototype, I can't give it to you when it's unfinished."

"So, when will it be finished?" Thor asked impatiently and crossed arms on his chest.

Steve gaped at him. Nothing? Thor just treats this like a completely normal thing?

"When I finish it, don't rush the genius."

"Stark, I would really love to try its power on Hulk, you know..." God added and left the room.

"Thor!" Steve shouted and the blonde's head appeared again. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

"He's really sensitive about it," Tony added.

"Fine. You got my word, Captain," Thor promised and was gone.

Steve exhaled deeply disappointed. Not even a minute and someone already knows. Tony moved to his side and started massaging his neck.

"See? Thor doesn't care even a bit."

* * *

12:24 PM

When all the Avengers gathered in the training room Steve wasn't able to look into Thor's direction, which was a mass inconvenience since they both were practicing throwing Cap's shield by Mjölnir used as a baseball bat.

Tony, seeing their miserable attempts from above, ducked down and grabbed Steve without any warning. His only explanation to Thor was: "Unexpected-air-backup-reaction training".

They raised as high as they could in a vast training room so no one could see them and Tony opened up his face plate.

"Tony, what are you doing?", asked Cap.

"Steve, babe, relax. You need to stop acting so weird, because you'll get it worse somehow. Thor knows, he’s fine, you can train as usual. Got it? Oh, and your awful performance is bringing the whole team down.”

Tony lowered them and when Steve firmly put his feet on the ground, Tony smacked his ass with a smirk and flew away. Steve's cheeks were burning red, but when he turned around there was no one who could see this.

Steve stayed the longest in the shower after the training. He needed to clear his mind. Shower off that guilty feeling of Tony's hand on his ass in a room with all of the Av-

"Hi, darling," Tony entered the shower in his birthday suit and immediately approached Steve so their naked skins touched.

"Tony," Captain pushed his lover gently away and looked into his eyes. "You promised we won't tell anyone about us, and yet you do such things in public. You can't make such things in public!"

"You mean this?" Stark gestured at the space between them.

"Yeah, this too, and that during the training. Both." Steve crossed his arms and looked really serious. Water was sparkling on them.

"Well, we're together, right? It's impossible to act like we're not when I'm dating the most perfect man alive."

Steve’s stalwart gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, Steve," said Tony, kissed Cap's clavicle and began going lower and lower with each touch of his lips. "Forgive me, please." Lower. "You're just the most important man in my life." Lower. "So, forgive me, because I can't stand you being mad at me." Lower.

When Tony got to the crucial part Steve completely forgave him.

* * *

16:07 PM

Steve was trying to read a newspaper in the kitchen, but he couldn’t focus when Natasha was giving him suspicious smiles across the table. Then Tony entered the room and attacked the coffee machine.

“Tony, you should sleep, not drink more coffee,” Steve said carefully, really concerned about his boyfriend's health, but also aware of being watched by russian spy he saw from the corner of his eye. Nat’s smirk became wider but she didn’t say anything.

"We should do something together, the whole team,” said Tony. “Maybe watch some movies tonight?"

"Oh, great. So you two can finally come out?" Natasha asked with a triumphant grin.

"WHAT?" Steve exploded. "How do you know?”

"If Burton knows something, I know it too."

"Burton?!", Steve was close to fainting.

"He forgot something from the training room today and heard you two in the showers."

If Steve’s gaze could kill, Tony would be dead now.

"Oops…” said the genius-billionaire scratching his neck. ”So, movies tonight?"

* * *

18:57 PM

The Avengers gathered in the vast room with a kitchenette to prepare snacks for the movie. Everyone except for Bruce.

"So, can I have Tony's room?" Asked Clint out of the blue.

"Is there something wrong with your room, Barton?", Stark raised his eyebrows significantly.

"Ok then, Cap, can I have your room? Clearly, you both need only one now."

Steve blushed, but replied anyway.

"Sure."

Tony rolled his eyes, and kissed Steve on the cheek.

"Your so dumb sometimes, honey."

"I knew it for some time," said Nat, seeing their act of love. “You were always gazing into each other’s eyes.”

Tony hugged his boyfriend’s muscular arm, but Steve grunted awarkadly. He was thinking how to change the subject when Thor saved him.

“Stark, I’m so happy for you, but please hurry up with constructing my megingjörð. Steve is not like mortal men, you can leave him alone for some time and he won't age-"

“Guys, please stop!” Steve shook Tony off his arm. “Bruce can be here any minute, and he’s the only one who doesn't know about us and I would like it to stay that way.”

“About who?" Suddenly Loki appeared out of nowhere and came closer to the group.

“These two idiots being together,” Natasha pointed at the couple in question.

“What is HE doing here?” Asked Tony.

“It’s my brother,” explained the god of thunder. “I want to show him Midgardian entertainments.”

“Well, your chances of getting that magical belt are getting smaller,” Tony warned him.

“Captain is dating Stark?” Loki’s face glared with a big grin. “I can’t wait to see what America thinks about that.”

“Shut up, Loki," Thor stood up for Steve. Apparently further delay of getting megingjörð frightened him. "Captain is very sensitive about this.” 

And in that moment Bruce finally entered the kitchen.

“Hi, everyone.”

Everyone greeted him like if conversacion from the moment ago never happened. “Sorry, for the delay, I had an interesting test in the lab going on." Then he noticed Loki. "Weren’t you dead?”

“It depends  _ when," Thor spoke for his brother. _

__

“I hope now,” Bruce sighed. “So, what are we watching?”

__

“We’re about to decide right now,” said Tony coming to the couch. “Jarvis, show us some good movies to choose from.”

__

When Tony sat comfortably on the couch he remembered something.

__

"Cap, can you take my coffee with you?"

__

"Yes, babe." As Steve grabbed the cup he realized what he just said and momentarily looked at confused Bruce. "Fuck."

__


End file.
